lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Naruto: The Video Game
LEGO Naruto: The Video Game is a game themed after the manga and anime series Naruto. It is based on Seasons 1, 2, and 3 from the original series and seasons 1-6 from the Shippuden series. Some hidden levels are also based on the scenes from Naruto seasons 4 and 5 and from the movies. Differences from the anime, manga, and game SEASON ONE *Minato does not die in the game. *Naruto is automatically passed and graduated from the Ninja Academy rather than failing for the third year in a row. *Naruto's Sexy technique is replaced by a girl wearing a school swimsuit instead of a nude woman. *When Naruto meets Konohamaru, Ebisu did not take Konohamaru away from Naruto. *Kakashi's One Thousand Years of Death technique is omitted. *The trio must take the bell from Kakashi. *Teguse is absent from the game. * *The battle between Sasuke and Haku is omitted. *Both Naruto and Haku fight Zabuza together to make co-op friendly. *When Zabuza was defeated, he punched Gato on his face. *Haku does not die. Instead he mourns over Zabuza's death. *The rest of the Kusabi are driven out by Haku's Ice blade seal. *The conversion between Lee and Naruto is omitted. *During the written test, Naruto answered all the questions rather than looking around at his test paper. *When they all passed the written exam, Ibiki Morino and his exam proctors holds a cardboard with a green smiley face. *Shigure is absent from the game. * SEASON TWO *The confrontation between Gaara and Dozu is omitted. *Some of the genins who is defeated during the preliminary chunin exam are present in the finals such as Hinata and Naruto fights Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru fights Temari, and Lee and Sasuke fights Gaara rather than fighting them alone. * * *The Third Hokage does not die, instead he retires after the aftermath. *The Third Hokage's funeral is omitted. *Both Kurenai and Asuma assists Kakashi and Guy to confront the two akatsuki members. *Tsunade is not stabbed by Orochimaru in her chest. * SEASON THREE *Naruto and Choji battles Jirobu together then he help Neji to fight Kidomaru rather than fighting alone to make co-op friendly. *The Sand Siblings came early to assist Shikamaru, Kiba, and Rock Lee fighting the remaining Sound Four. *Rock Lee's Drunken fist is ommitted. *Kimimaro is defeated by Rock Lee with the Extreme Lotus. * *Both Iruka and Naruto battles Mizuki rather than Iruka alone. *Jibachi and Kurobachi are absent in the game. *Suzumebachi is the only Kamizuru Clan member in the game. Levels Naruto: Season One The Survival Test The Assassin of the Mist Battle on the Bridge The Forest of Death The Third Chunin Exam Naruto: Season Two Naruto: Season Three The Search for Uchiha Sasuke Kimimaro and the Sound Four Decisive Battle: Naruto VS Sasuke Characters KONOHAGAKURE/LAND OF FIRE *Naruto Uzumaki (Available variants: Goggles, Nine-Tailed, Chakra Mode, Time Skip, The Green Beast, Sage Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Available variants: Cursed, Sharingan, Second State, Taka) *Sakura Haruno (Available variants: Movie Appearance, Kimono, and Time Skip) *Kakashi Hatake (Available variants: Sharingan, ANBU, young, and unmasked) *Iruka Umino *Kiba Inuzuka (Available variants: Time Skip) *Shino Aburame (Available variants: Time Skip) *Hinata Hyuga (Available variants: Hyuga clan member, Awakened, and Time Skip) *Kurenai Yuhi *Choji Akamichi (Available variants: Butterfly and Time Skip) *Shikamaru Nara (Available variants: Chunin and Time Skip) *Ino Yamanaka (Available variants: Time Skip) *Asuma Sarutobi *Rock Lee (Available variants: Time Skip) *Neji Hyuga (Available variants: Time Skip) *Tenten (Available variants: Black Clothes, and Time Skip) *Might Guy *Konohamaru (Available variants: Time Skip) *Moegi (Available variants: Time Skip) *Udon (Available variants: Time Skip) *Ebisu (Available variants: Shippuden) *Hashirama Senju (As "First Hokage") *Tobirama Senju (As "Second Hokage") *Hiruzen Sarutobi (As "Third Hokage") (Available variants: Hokage Mode) *Minato Namikaze (As "Fourth Hokage") (Available variants: Young) *Jiraiya (Available variants: Young) *Tsunade (Available variants: Young) *Shizune (Available variants: Jonin) *Anko Mitarashi *Hayate Gekko *Genma Shiranui *Sai *Yamato *Obito Uchiha *Rin *Danzo Shimura *Madara Uchiha *Hizashi Hyuga *Hiashi Hyuga (Playable only in the handheld versions) *Hiashi Hyuga's wife (Playable only in the handheld versions) *Hanabi Hyuga *Shibi Aburame (Playable only in the handheld versions) *Tsume Inuzuka (Playable only in the handheld versions) *Shikaku Nara (Playable only in the handheld versions) *Choza Akimichi (Playable only in the handheld versions) *Inoichi Yamanaka (Playable only in the handheld versions) *Fugaku Uchiha (Playable only in the handheld versions) *Mikoto Uchiha (Playable only in the handheld versions) *Dan Kato *Homura Mitokado *Koharu Utatane *Yugao Uzuki *Komachi *Towa *Tsubaki *ANBU Commander *Bird-Masked ANBU Captain (Playable only in the handheld versions) *Boar-Masked ANBU Captain (Playable only in the handheld versions) *Cat-Masked ANBU Captain (Playable only in the handheld versions) *Male ANBU *Female ANBU *Ibiki Morino *Shimon Hijiri (As "Exam proctor #1" in consoles) *Shinobu Mibu (Playable only in the handheld versions) *Tonbo Tobitake (As "Interrogation Force member #1" in consoles) *Mozuku (As "Interrogation Force member #2" in consoles) *Iwashi Tatami (As "Exam proctor #2" in consoles) *Izumo Kamizuki *Kotetsu Hagane *Raido Namiashi *Aoba Yamashiro *Mizuki (Available variants: Fugitive and Jonin) *Fujin *Raijin *Medical Ninja *Teuchi (As "Ichiraku Owner") *Ayame (As "Ichiraku Waitress") *Male Academy Student *Female Academy Student *Uzumaki Clan Leader *Kushina Uzumaki * SUNAGAKURE/LAND OF WIND *Gaara (Available variants: Possessed, Season 2 appearance, Kazakage, and Regimental Commander) *Kankuro *Temari *Baki *Chiyo *Ebizo *Sand Ninja KIRIGAKURE/VILLAGE HIDDEN IN MIST *Mei Terumi *Zabuza Momochi *Haku (Available variants: Hunter-nin, Casual, Masked Hunter-nin, and Child) *Gozu *Meizu *Raiga Kurosuki *Mist Assassin KUMOGAKURE/LAND OF LIGHTNING *A (As "Fourth Raikage") *C *Killer B *Samui *Karui *Omoi *Lightning Ninja IWAGAKURE/LAND OF EARTH *Ōnoki *Akatsuchi *Kurotsuchi *Suzumebachi *Iwagakure Bodyguard OTOGAKURE/LAND OF SOUND *Orochimaru (Available variants: Cursed, Akatsuki, young, disguised as "Oto Jonin") *Kabuto Yakushi (Available variants: Disguised) *Jirobu (Available variants: Second state) *Kidomaru (Available variants: Second state) *Sakon and Ukon (Available variants: Second state) *Tayuya (Available variants: Second state) *Kimimaro (Available variants: Second state) *Jugo *Karin *Suigetsu Hozuki *Yoroi Akado (As "Oto Spy #1") *Misumi Tsurugi (As "Oto Spy #2") *Dosu Kinuta *Zaku Abumi *Kin Tsuchi *Spider Assassin *Scissor Assassin *Guren *Kigiri *Kiho *Rinji *Yukimaru *Amachi (As "Sound Medical Ninja") *Sound Ninja AKATSUKI *Itachi Uchiha *Kisame Hoshikage *Zetsu *Deidara *Sasori *Hidan *Kakazu *Konan *Pain *Tobi *Yahiko *Nagato WORLD OF JUTSU RELATED *Koyuki Kazahana *Doto Kazahana *Nadare Roga *Mizore Fuyukama *Fubuki Kakuyoku *Aoi Rokusho *Kagai *Mubi *Oboro *Suien *Hisame *Karashi (Playable only in the handheld versions) *Ranmaru *Yakumo Kurama (Can be unlocked thru secret code) *General Mifune *Samurai Warrior THE LAND OF WAVES *Tazuna *Inari *Tsunami *Kaiza *Bridge Workman *Kaji (As "Boatman") *Gato *Waraji (As "Gato's Bodyguard #1") *Zori (As "Gato's Bodyguard #2") *Kusabi Bandit *Tenzen DAIMYOS *Earth Daimyō *Fire Daimyō *Lightning Daimyō *Water Daimyō *Wind Daimyō OTHER VILLAGERS *Blacksmith *Farmer *Male Villager *Female Villager *Boy *Girl *Village Vendor Category:Video games Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO Naruto